


Dance, Dance (With A Side of Revolution)

by TheDrowning3



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A sidealong book to Sreet to Stage, Dream SMP people but in a Dance AU, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, It's all dancing related Shenanigans, MCYT Dance AU, Mild Language, No Beta, No Romance, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, We die like Philza, What's Finn's tag??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDrowning3/pseuds/TheDrowning3
Summary: Follow me and let's explore The members of Dream SMP in a Dance AU. Many fun dancing related shenanigans will come up so let's have fun.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Darryl Noveschosch & Zak Ahmed, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Floris | Fundy & Ranboo, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs & Alexis | Quackity, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

Niki

-Ballet

-Modern

-Tap

-Waltz

-Pop

Ranboo

-Ballet

-Modern

-Tap

-Irish

-Pop

-Waltz

Bad

-Ballet

-Contemporary

-Lyrical

-Waltz

-Pop

Skeppy

-same as Bad

Ant

-Jazz

-Irish

-Swing

-Pop

-Waltz

Dream

-Jazz

-Swing

-Pop

-Waltz

George

-Ballet

-Modern

-Swing

-Pop

-Waltz

\- Figure Skating (I know this isn't a form of dancing, bUT THE MAN CAN SKATE)

Sapnap

-Jazz

-Swing

-Disco

-Waltz

-Pop

Techno

-Modern

-Folk (Flamenco and Fandango)

-Jazz

-Swing

-Pop

-Waltz

Wilbur

-Jazz

-Folk (He knows a good chunk of them, from different cultures)

-Swing

-Irish

-Modern

-Contemporary

-Pop

-Waltz

Tommy

-Jazz

-Folk (Flamenco)

-Swing

-Waltz

-Pop

-Disco

Tubbo

-Polka and Flamenco

-Irish

-Swing

-Jazz

-Disco

-Pop

-Waltz

Fundy

-Jazz

-Tap

-Folk (Japanese, and some European dances)

-Swing

-Pop

-Waltz

Phil

-Folk (Japanese and Flamenco)

-Irish

-Jazz

-Swing

-Pop

-Waltz

Eret

-Ballet

-Modern

-Contemporary

-Tap

-Folk (Flamenco)

-Lyrical

-Pop

-Waltz

Purpled

-Jazz

-Swing

-Disco

-Pop

-Waltz

Quackity

-Tap

-Swing

-Disco

-Lyrical

-Waltz

-Pop

Folk (stuff like Flamenco and Fandango

Karl

-Contemporary

-Lyrical

-Jazz

-Swing

-Waltz

-Pop

Schlatt

-Disco

-Tap

-Irish

-Waltz

-Pop

Puffy

-Jazz

-Swing

-Modern

-Lyrical

-Contemporary

-Pop

-Waltz

Ponk

-Tap

-Irish

-Folk (Filipino and South African)

-Jazz

-Waltz

-Pop

Jack

-Jazz

-Swing

-Disco

-Irish

-Waltz

-Pop

Sam

-Tap

-Jazz

-Swing

-Irish

-Waltz

-Pop

Punz

-Folk (Filipino, specifically the one where you carry candles while dancing)

-Contemporary

-Disco

-Ballet

-Pop

-Waltz


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream Team break phones, spines and they break a sweat.

A large bang rang across the room.

"FUCK!", Sapnap cursed.

Dream was crouching, slapping his knees while he wheezed and cackled. George giggled while Sapnap rolled over on his back.

"It's not funny!", Sapnap claimed.

Dream, who would've retaliated had he actually been able to respond, collapsed as well. George kicked the duo lightly with his feet and he said, "I don't get what's so hard!"

Sapnap rolled his eyes and stated "Just because you're super flexible doesn't mean we are, Gogy."

Dream finally calmed down and he was now lying on his stomach, head turned to look at George. "I guess it's to be expected from you, huh George?"

George flushed and he kicked Dream's side, saying, "What's that supposed to mean?!"

Dream and Sapnap got up properly, and George walked to the stereo they had in the room with them. He knelt down and began fiddling with the device.

"Should we run through our latest routine?", Dream asked.

Sapnap handed him a waterbottle and nodded. "Yeah. I keep tripping over Gogy's big feet."

George rolled his eyes and smacks him with one of Tommy's slippers that he left at the studio. He then started playing the song as Dream and Sapnap got into position.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Hf6N5epkVg&list=RD7Hf6N5epkVg&index=1

(Imagine there are only three dancers, thanks.)

George got into position quickly and they began the dance. Everything was going fine, until Sapnap fell after a mistep. He took Dream down with him and they fell with a tumble. Dream was on his back, while Sapnap was lying on his stomach across Dream's legs. George froze for a minute before laughing at their predicament.

Sapnap glared at him and tugged on George's legs. Thus, George fell down too, though not as spectacularly as the other two. Dream began hitting Sapnap in an attempt to get him off his legs. This caused Sapnap to cower.

Dream and George then teamed up on Sapnap, hitting him simultaneously. Eventually, Dream and George were both pouting and Sapnap was rubbing his arm. George crawled over to the stereo and motioned for the others to get into position.

This time, Dream messed up after getting distracted by his shoes. He suddenly stopped dancing after noticing his shoes had a hole in them. This caused the other two to stop, confused. When Dream finally snapped out of it, the song was finished.

Another attempt happened. Who messed up? Well, isn't it obvious? It was George. He accidentally kicked too high and hit Dream's arm. Hard. Dream was on the floor making crying noises while George frantically apologized. Sapnap was taking a video of the duo while laughing. 

"Now this, this is going on Twitter.", Sapnap snickered.

Sapnap posted the video and George sighed as he went back to rewind the song.

Fourth try and they finally got a perfect run. George collapsed and Dream knelt by him, screaming, "George! He's dead!"

Sapnap stole George's clout glasses and put them on. He posed in front of George, who had his eyes closed and hands clasped. He took a photo and posted it on Twitter with the caption: 'Just killed Gogy, feeling good.'

Sapnap snickered at the comments when George hit him and snatched his glasses back.

"What- hey!", Sapnap cried.

George picked up the stereo and said, "Shut up, Soup. We still need to run through this stupid dance and get it perfectly done by...what, two months?"

Dream groaned loudly and got up. He smacked Sapnap's phone out of his hands, to get him to prioritize the practice. Sapnap rolled his eyes and pouted as he moved to his spot. A few hours, ten perfect runthroughs and plenty of mistakes later, they finally decided to leave.

Dream walked in front and he turned, asking, "So, where do you guys want to eat dinner?"

Sapnap shrugged and showed him the name of a random restaurant on his phone. George looked over and asked, "So, are we getting an Uber?"

Dream shook his head and pulled out his phone. "Nah. We're inviting The Sleepy Bois."

Sapnap and George looked at each other and slammed Dream's phone into the concrete, effectively breaking it.

"WHAT THE- SAPNAP! GEORGE!"

The two grabbed Dream's wrist and ran to the restaurant. They were now in front of the doors, on their knees and out of breath. The broken phone was left on the streets to be run over soon enough.

The trio struggled to breathe as Dream said, "What the hell?!"

"Sorry Dream, but unless you want to eat potato based dishes for dinner and have no say on what you eat, I suggest we don't eat with Techno.", Sapnap said.

They staggered into the restaurant with Dream lamenting the loss of his phone. George waved him away, telling him to find them a table while he and Sapnap got menus. The two of them promised to buy Dream a new phone and they went off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You remember that one scene where Tommy got stuck under two pistons? Yeah that, but uh,,,

"TOMMY, YOU CAN'T JUST USE MY FUCKING DANCE SHOES AS DECORATION!"

Tommy turned to see his pissed off older brother, Wilbur. Currently, only he, Wilbur and Tubbo were in the house. Tubbo was in the kitchen, grabbing a snack. And Wilbur stomped up to Tommy, who was on the couch. Wilbur held Tommy's slippers, for some reason.

"Wha-what?! Wilbur, my decoration skills are top notch, you know.", Tommy bragged.

It was by this point that Tubbo came in the living room, a bowl of popcorn in his hands. Wilbur's eye twitched and he said, "Are you fucking stupid?!"

He took long strides to Tommy, and began hitting him with the hand that isn't carrying anything. Tommy laughed and wheezed as he stood up, and tried to shield his body from Wilbur's assault. That is, until Wilbur's grip on Tommy's slippers got loose and they flew under the couch.

"MY SLIPPERS!!", Tommy cried.

Tommy dove under the couch and began looking for his slippers. Wilbur simply rolled his eyes and stepped into the kitchen. He was about to microwave some of Phil's leftovers, when he hears Tommy yelling for him from under the couch.

"Aw, fuck! Wilbur, help! WILBUR! WILBUR!!", Tommy lengthened the vowels of Wilbur's name, when he called for him the second and third times.

Wilbur looked out and saw Tommy stuck under the couch, on his stomach. He banged his fists on the floor while his slippers were a few feet away.

"HELP ME!!"

Wilbur began laughing at him and he took out his phone to record his younger brother. Tommy was wheezing and laughing too. He calmed down enough to say, "Wilbur! Wilbur, I actually need your help. I don't know how I've done this. I don't know how I've done this, Wilbur. Get me out, get me out!"

Wilbur made shaky steps towards him and began piling pillows over him. There were so many that the boy was practically covered. "Wilbur, this isn't funny! This isn't funny anymore!"

Wilbur stepped away from the couch and went to get his leftovers. He could still hear Tommy calling for him. "Wilbur! Wilbur!! WILBUR!!!"

Tubbo was also laughing at him by this point. He then started bargaining for his freedom. "No please, please! I actually have uh, extreme claustrophobia." Muffled yells for Tubbo to let him out were heard, yet ignored as well.

-

Techno came home a few minutes later and he saw the mess of pillows by the couch. He heard Tommy say, "Can you let me out, please? I'm actually getting genuinely upset."

Techno looked around, confused, and asked, "Where is he?"

Tubbo gestured to the mess of pillows and Techno uncovered Tommy's face. "Technoblade, no! Let me out, please!"

Techno laughed as Tommy said, "I can see you guys! Let me out!"

Tubbo waved and said, "Hello, guy!!"

Tommy was begging them to let him out by this point. Tubbo took a pillow, looked at it, and got an idea.

"Wait, wait, wait. I have an idea.", Tubbo said.

Tubbo placed a pillow under Tommy's face. He pushed the blonde's face into it with another pillow, saying, "Now, he can't breathe!"

The trio began laughing as Tubbo let his grip loose enough, so that Tommy doesn't actually suffocate.

"What- what the fuck?? What the fuck???", Tommy wheezed out.

"Uh hey, so I came to talk about my pay raise. Yeah, now he can't breathe.", Techno mimicked the way Tubbo said it.

"Just- just fucking help me!!", Tommy cried. "Stop being assholes!"

Tommy started making growling noises, in an attempt to intimidate Techno, Tubbo and Wilbur. When that didn't work, he once again resorted to begging them to let him out. To which Wilbur adamantly refused, repeating the words, "Don't let him out."

Tubbo crawled up the couch and beckoned the other two up also.

"What are you doing? No! NO, GET OFF!! Technoblade, I can literally feel your weight on my spine right now.", Tommy said.

Wilbur and Techno looked at each other and started standing on the couch. Before Tommy could ask what they were doing, the duo started jumping on the couch. "NO! WILBUR, TECHNOBLADE, STOP IT!!"

Wilbur and Techno did eventually stop, after collapsing because of laughter. Tommy was pouting and he somehow got a hold of his phone. "I'm calling Philza, he'll tell you guys to get me out."

Wilbur crawled into Tommy's vision and he said, "Oh yeah, call Phil. Guys, he's going to call Phil!" Wilbur then started to chant Phil's name while Tommy dialed the aforementioned man's number. Tubbo joined in on the chant while Techno simply sat on the couch, smirking.

Tommy put the phone on speaker when Phil picked up.

"Hello?", came a voice through the phone. 

"Phil!!", Wilbur and Tubbo cheered.

"Philza, help! Wilbur and Technoblade, they're- they're being bullies. Philza, I'm being bullied.", Tommy said.

"What, what happened?", Philza asked.

Wilbur snatched Tommy's phone out of his hands, and he said, "Phil, Tommy thought it would be a good idea to hang my dance shoes on my room's ceiling. So, I started taking them down. And for some reason, I found Tommy's slippers in my room. I took them, threw them under the couch and he dove under to get them. Somehow, Tommy got stuck under the couch and now he's asking to help him get out."

A loud laugh could be heard from the other side of the line. 

"Philza, he's smoothing out the details! I was trying to show him how amazing my decoration skills are, but Wilbur didn't like that. He- Philza, Wilbur hit me and maliciously threw my slippers, which are my only proper outdoor shoes, under the couch! Philza, he's being selfish!"

"...I say leave him there, until I get back.", Phil finally responded.

"WHAT?!", Tommy shouted.

Wilbur, Techno and Tubbo were wheezing, laughing hard at Tommy. 

"How did you even get stuck under there? Wilbur went under there a day or two ago, and he didn't get stuck. So, how about you?", Philza asked.

"I...I don't know.", Tommy said.

Tommy groaned as he heard Tubbo, Phil, Wilbur and Techno laughing even louder.

"What a good day.", Tubbo said.


	4. Fear in It's Purest Form

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two very terrifying entities decide to hunt down two different men.

Karl looked around anxiously. The man chasing him was somewhere in his house but he didn't know where. Skeppy was behind him, recording his every move. Karl froze as he heard that terrifying voice call for him.

"Ǫ̷͈͍̱̩͗͒̅̋̈͛͗̚ḧ̴̥̮̭́̋͒͘̚͝ ̷̺͑͒̐̕̚K̷̡̡̯͎͖̃̊͋͂̍̏̌͑͜͠͝ȧ̶̡͚͓̪͓̩̲̈́͂̒͝r̸͍͎͆́̌l̶̥̹̿̈́̆̋̓͂͝͝!̸̪̱͇̙̖͎̟̹̾̔͂ͅ" 

The voice eerily lengthened the vowels of Karl's name each time it called for him. The man whimpered. He stopped in front of the closet in their living room. 

"I̸͇͚͕̼̤͚̦̿̒̄͋͑͝ ̶̨̠͙͔̣̫̱̉̃̏̆̔͌͠ŝ̶̰̱̱͈̜̰̗͜ȅ̴̡̼̞̱̔̄̓͛̔͗̽̚̕͝ȩ̶̛̖̫̟̠̄̌̃̽ ̴̨̜͕͈̞̺̲̼͚̃͒̈́̇̇̓̒̅̂y̶̥̅͒̆̄o̶̧͇̹̦̳̠̅̊͊͜ͅǘ̴̢̖̺̞̟͇̔́̀ ̷̦͓̖̬͉̿̚m̸̡̡̲͂̽̈̇̃̄͊̆̔͝ą̴̛̗̙͕͙͔͔͓̫̱̙̐̈́n̵̨̢͓͕̰̹̳̦̽̆͛̏͘͜͜!̸̨̧͚͎̻̥͇̞̱̼̃̒̂̽̃̈́͗̕" 

Karl tensed up as he looked around the room. There was nothing out of place. Rather than being comforted, Karl grew even more anxious. 

"Ơ̴̡͖̣̻͓̋̆̊̿͒͋͛̈́̔͝ͅh̶̪͚̾͆́͆̎̚ ̷̗͙̞̰͎̪̞̦͔̟͇̔̏̾͒̈́̚y̷͕͈̜͎̩̣̲͒̉̾õ̸̙͎̱̯̯͓̠͑̄͊̿̋͆u̵̳͉͇͚̘͇͇̪͚̘͌͜'̵̹͍̗̖̞͕͙̙̳̾͒̀̓̑̆́̈́̕ͅr̵̡̛͓̥̺̩͎̳̬͚̜̀̅͂̑̎̄͗̒͠ë̶̗͔̥͚̥͖̤͓́͒́̀͛̄̚̕̕ ̵̲̹̯́̉̈͗̎̚̕l̷̥̓͆͊͛͛́̚ǫ̷͔̭͖̜͝o̶̢̠̼͕̪̙̐͐͒̂̉͆̕k̴̮̺͉̞͊̐̚i̸̻͌̒́͆n̵̪̮̳͚̮͂͋ͅg̵̢̡̝͙͈̦̘͓̽̀́̓̏ ̴̛͎́̌̋͆̂̀͘ą̵̱́͒̂͘ŕ̴̡̛̖̇̈́̓̄̊ö̸̤̮̮̯́̈͊͛͊̋͋u̷̡̧̼̗͍̭̣͑͐͒̇̾ṅ̴̫̽̀̓̑̎͂̄͆̊̕d̸̡̢̦̯̪̖̱̩͓͛.̵̳̰̞̹̟̟̩̋́̉̓͐́̈́͌̎͝ͅ ̸͈̋̾̔̐̀̈Y̷̯̝̼͛̽ǫ̸̛͖̰̦͓̞͗͂̆͆͂͘u̵̧͇͉̱͍̲͕̯̲̹͋̊̊̌́̈́̇ ̴͉͔̋͗͂̋̈́̅̉͋̄̕͝ṣ̵̨͍͖̑̎̂̃͋͆̂ě̴͖̪̻̤̺̣̜̩̳͚̒̄̀̀̒̾̾͝͝͠ͅȩ̶̛͙͖͚̻̘͇͎͙̌̄̏̑̈́̀͠ͅm̴̮̖̼̋̋͛̈́͑̐̈́̒̓͝͝ ̷̡̩̰͎̔͑̅̈́̒͋̀̕k̷̳̀̅̎͊̈̾́̓̃͠i̷͆̽̀͑̌̈́̏̎̓͜͠n̵̪̯͓̮̹̻̘͆̃͂̂͋̉́̊͆ḓ̶͈͉͚͕̭̪̫͇̓͐̃̈́̾͌͑̊̊̆͝ȁ̵̬̰͚ ̸̡̧͇̳̗͍̽̎̇͐̇̀̓̃̃̽̕ș̵̡͉̦͔̪̝̟͎̖̔͂͜ç̷̥͚̝̤̮̝͙̹̓̄̚͜ͅa̷̢̛͚̲͖̱̲͈͂̒̚̚ŕ̴̢̪̰͔̝̜̮̥̩͗̔͊ḙ̵̛̳̣̟͍̘̝͙͚̈́̀̈̀̓́̒ḓ̶̫̰͖̙̬̽͐́̐́͆͘ ̶͎̳̟̰̭̰̫̌m̶̨̠̪͈̦̲̈́̌̐̈́̾͑͌͑a̶̯̖̘̳̖͌̋̐n̸͍̦̞̆͗̏͆̎̄̽̑̀̊.̵̠͓̀̎̔̾͗͑̅͊̀͝"̴̡̪̗̜̩͍͙̖̗̪͐̈́̄ͅ"

Karl took a step forward as Skeppy made movements to stand in front of Karl and the closet. Skeppy tilted his camera upwards, and his recording showed a large thing crouched on top of the closet. Karl hadn't noticed the figure. The man stepped away from the closet and suddenly, the figure lunged at Karl. It had its arms spread as it leaped from the closet. You could even see the figure's face. It was Quackity.

Skeppy abruptly ended the recording as Karl screamed while Quackity screeched at him. Now, the two men were on the floor as Quackity hissed, screeched and made strange noises at Karl. Karl screamed and struggled to get Quackity off of him.

Skeppy cackled at the two men as Karl said, "Don't just stand there, help me!"

Skeppy turned his head, as if he were looking at an invisible camera like in The Office. 

"I'M GOING TO PULL YOUR TOES, MAN!!", Quackity screamed. 

Karl managed to kick him off and he fled to the dance studio in the house. Unfortunately, he was ambushed as he got to the door. With a bit of wrestling, Quackity had Karl on the ground as he sat on his body. 

-

Somewhere else, Punz was in a similar situation. He too, was being chased by a terrifying force. Sapnap recorded his movements as he hid behind a wall. A high pitched demonic voice called out to him. 

"P̶̺͉͖̺̲̪̈́̓̔͐̈́ͅű̷̝̙̞̰̘̍̈͛̉͂̈͘͘͝͝͠n̶̙̬͕̭̆́̽̉͒̂̊̓͑͝͠͠ẑ̷̫̭͚̙͕͓͈͍̃̊̒͂̕͝!̴͎̮̘͓̳̰̌͊̒͝"

Punz tensed up against the wall. He could hear it getting closer.

"Í̶̜̎͋t̷͖͚̲̯̟̟̖̘̦̗̱̾͌̇͐̈́̓̀͐̄͘͝͠'̵͈͈̜̭̊͘s̸̛̺̘͎̩̤̭̜͔͎̲̣̙̓̉͐̑̇̏͌͋̚ ̵̝̮̹͈͇̱̈́̃̀̓͐͜͝ͅm̷̡̧̛̭̳̦̼̹̠̥̮͈͔̾͑́̈́͠ȩ̷̛̮̰̠̩͉̜̫͛̽̃͆̄̆͐̈́̉͘ͅ ̴͚̜̗̫̳̈́͘P̷͎̗͒ú̶̹͎̅́̋̍͂̇͜n̵̢̰̮̫̣̻̲̂͜z̸̨̗̭͍̙̟͍̻͖̩̪̃̈́̇̒̎̓͗̓̿̅̂͜!̷̻̮͎̪̠̙̦̈̂̋̓͘͠ ̶̬̭͓͎̬̪̃̾̊̄̆͒͐͒͌̏̈́E̷͕͒̿̈́̽̽͛̇̎̅̽ͅļ̶̣̱̳̰̦̗͎̟͈̅͊͝m̴̢͖͚̣͖̼̑̐̈͐̒̕͜ơ̴̯̙̒̿͑͠!̷̢̦͖͔͍̥̻́͗̽́͐̈͠ͅ"

Punz looked at Sapnap, begging for help. Sapnap made no movements to stop the recording or help his friend. Punz whimpered as he heard the voice, loud and clear behind his wall. 

"I̷̛̙̝̥͍̮̰̬̖̖̣̟̿̓̔͗͝ ̸̗̝̖̫͈͕͎̥̀̋̿s̵̢̨͖̬͚͇̦̻̘̠̱̋̂͐̂̊̔̎̚͠e̶̦̭̹͕̤͕̘̪͂̈́͋͜ͅè̴̯̟͖̪͖̠̳̦͌̈̇̔̓̃̈͝͠͠ ̷̡̻̤͓̮̗͖̯̊͐̈́͛̃̎̊͘͘͠ý̸̜̤͖̟̻̜̫͗̄́̈́͝ơ̵̧̨̨̡̖̲̝̰̹͖̭̅̆̂͑͒̂̍̀́ư̶̢̹̤͕̹̫̱̲̋̽̇̂̽͑̀́̈ ̸̝̬͖̓̔̏͆͜͜P̷̠̬̘̠͙̘̙̬̥̘̾̽̑̚u̶͓̗̯̗̝͊̿̾n̸͖̤͚̜̣͇̆͂̂͌̿̐̽̒͝z̶̤̱̰̩̘̪̿͊̀̀̓͑͘͜͠͝!̷̨̰̘̥͙̟̹͊͑̈͗͒͊͑͋̓̕"

Punz looked left and right. He didn't see anyone. Sapnap slowly started tilting his camera upwards as Punz slowly looked above him. He saw the figure. It had donned a red cloth. The cloth covered every bit of the figure, as it looked over the brick wall Punz had his back against.

"Ê̴̛̱̺̥̠̳̭̼̪͊̒̍̄̄̾̐̏͑l̷̨̡͕͇͎̜͍͔͍͍͕̝͊̍̐̄̌͆̚͝ḿ̷̳͓̖͛̋ǫ̶̧̘̯͓̖̹͌̏'̸̢̧͔͎̩̣̤͔̲́̑͆́̊͒͘͘s̷̝̻̤͙͈̹̥̲̈ ̸̡̼͓̥̪̜͑̄̅̀̒̂͐̓́c̶̨̛͙͎̖̗̄̀̓̀̕ò̷͎̱̮͔̰͗̎m̵͓͇̅̓̐̅e̵͓̊̔̀̂͆͋̄̐̀̈́ ̷̛̠͓̟͌̿͛̓̅͛̕̕ţ̶̢̢̝͔͔͙̹͙̖͙̐̄̽́͘͜͝ơ̸̼̳̗̌̒̓̓͐̊̒̍͋ ̴̢̙̱̬̲͆͒͆̐̾̿́̎̓̈͘p̵̧̘̣̖̻̯͓̖̖̤̉͋̉̾̃͒̑͘͜͝l̸̮̣̬̮͎̘̟̜͖͊̓́̆͂̓̉̽̆̈́͠a̶̰͖̲̜͚̯̱̣̔y̵͓̦̒͆!̵̱̰̗̱̣̓̓̊̒̚͝"

Punz screamed as the figure hopped over the brick and tackled him to the floor, losing the cloth in the process. You could see a clear view of the figure's face. It was Bad, smiling eerily. Punz screamed even louder once he was tackled. Bad raised a hand and hit Punz's forehead, saying, "Bonk!"

Sapnap then stopped recording, planning on posting the video on Twitter. Bad got off of Punz as the latter sat up properly, breath coming out in short bursts. Bad giggled a bit before apologizing to him. Punz waved him off, saying it was alright.

That day, two more memes were created. Bad as the Elmo in fire meme and Quackity's freeze frame drifting off to the skies.


	5. HBomb Joins the Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'Cast! But different!

L'Cast. An idea pitched by HBomb their social media manager. Though he didn't know much about dancing he made sure his friends didn't make fools of themselves on the internet. Well, even more so than they already do. Stream watchers may cast their votes on who they want to win, they will get to know the cast of their favorite dance teams (Sleepy Bois Inc. Dream Team, Muffinteers, etc. ) or dancer, and the winner will be casted into HBomb's next video idea for popularity and audience exposure.

L'Cast is a stream which two dancers compete to figure out who would and could produce the best dances among the two competitors. No hard feelings of course as the way the winner is decided is very strange. Trivias, would you rathers and more were used to decide who won. The winner would get either a free meal from HBomb or a mystery box filled with random things such as "A free costume bought by HBomb" or a tiara. The response from Niki and Wilbur's L'Cast episode was so positive that HBombv decided to do another but with Fundy and Ranboo.

HBomb was setting up the camera and greeting the audience when a loud bang was heard. Fundy strolled into the dance studio and HBomb greeted him, "Hello Fundy! Everyone our first competitor, Fundy! Uh, where's the other guy?"

That's when Ranboo, in all his monochromatic glory, rolled in with a unicorn gamer chair. This caused HBomb to laugh as Ranboo got up from his chair and parked it by the wall.

"Did you roll on that from your home to here?" Fundy asked. 

Ranboo looked back at his chair, shook his head and said "No I used it from the parking lot to here." 

This obviously caused HBomb to laugh some more. When the man finally calmed down he greeted Ranboo and told them to get started. A bit into their warmups, HBomb decided to shoot the first question.

"So Ranboo, you've grown so quickly even I'm confused, how did you get your fame and stuff?" 

Ranboo looked at HBomb and he stared a bit before answering, "I genuinely have little to no idea. I think it started when I won my first Junior competition? The snowball then started rolling. In all honesty I didn't really win anything aside from the occasional bronze and silver till my Senior competition. Again, I won the first one and Punz I think, told his supporters to support me. Then I met Niki, then Tubbo and after that I have no idea."

"Wow, literally everyone I've met knows how their rise to fame happened." Fundy pointed out.

Ranboo laughed again and he said, "Well, to be fair, I think another chunk of my fans came from that time Dream challenged me to a Dance off? I almost went through with it till I realized, no. "

"No? Just, no?" HBomb asked.

Ranboo nodded in response. HBomb raised an eyebrow and he said "Alright then. What dance type are you guys doing?"

"Jazz." Fundy answered.

"Ballet." Ranboo said.

HBomb stepped back in confusion. "Wait, Ballet? Ranboo you're 6 feet? How do you not look awkward?"

"I'm, uh, I'm kinda bendy." Ranboo answered.

After they finish warming up, HBomb asked Fundy, "Fundy! There's some people in the audience who don't know you! Care to give an introduction?"

Fundy perked up in surprise and stuttered out, "Uh, hello! I am Fundy! I like to design routines and I'm very social, social...alone." 

"...What?"

Fundy took a deep breathe and continued, "I'm very social alone. I have a sleep schedule that would probably affect me very badly in 10 years. Uh, I'm 21 so that means I'm closer to being 40 than being alive..."

"L'Cast, who knew dancing could be this sad?" Ranboo joked. 

"To be fair I think everyone did..." HBomb answered. 

-x-

"Alright boys! Time to decide our winner!" HBomb clapped his hands and stood up. He gave both of them a button to which Fundy asked, "Wait so you had us make a routine from scratch...why?"

"Boys today we're doing trivia time! Whoever gets the most questions right can pick between a free meal from me or a mystery box. First come first serve." HBomb explained.

"Was this all just a ploy to trick us into starting a new routine early?" Ranboo asked.

HBomb...HBomb didn't reply. Rather he yelled out, "First question! In this type of dance you wear mostly black or tan shoes with metal plates attached to the bottom. What is it?"

Ranboo pressed the button first. "What is it? Uh, ballet?" 

"...Ranboo it was Tap. I THOUGHT THIS WAS YOUR FORTE!!" HBomb screamed out

"I DON'T HAVE GOOD MEMORY IT'S NOT MY FAULT!!" Ranboo screamed back.

"OKAY! Okay. Point to Fundy then. Second question! This dance is a classic. It is best known for its five positions and it also includes a lot of jumps. What is it?" HBomb asked.

Fundy pressed the button first. "Ballet."

"That's correct." HBomb said, "Do we answer the third question or just leave it be?"

"Let's answer the third question, why not?" Fundy said and Ranboo agreed.

"Alright, this dance has a strong African and Spanish influence. It has two main movements, back basic and front basic. What is it?" HBomb asked.

There was silence until Fundy decided to hesitantly push the button.

"Yes, Fundy?" HBomb addressed him. 

"Uh, poopeepoopoopeepee?" Fundy spat out gibberish. Not even the good gibberish.

"...Alright! Ranboo you win!" HBomb declared.

"Wait but Fudy's still ahead by two points?" Ranboo said.

"...Yeah I made the executive decision that you win after that god awful answer." HBomb admitted. Fundy whooped happily as Ranboo chose to take the free meal. 

"Alright Fundy, here's your mystery box!" HBomb handed Fundy a small black box. 

When Fundy opened it, he saw a piece of paper. On it, he read "HBomb will be your maid for one day." 

"Huh. Guess that's alright?" Fundy said. 

-x-

Oh boy was he so wrong.

"Master!"

"...WHAT THE FU-"


	6. Technoposter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno arrives to Tommy's competition way too early. What will he do?

Technoblade had no fucking idea where he was. He looked around and realized he arrived way too early. You see, Tommy and Tubbo had a dance competition coming up and Phil was supposed to drive them to the event. Problem is, Techno was currently staying in his friend Edward’s apartment for a bit as he just got back from a long trip and decided to crash at Edward’s when he realized it was closer to the airport. 

Wilbur, the idiot, gave him the wrong time to be there so Techno arrived an hour earlier than he should’ve. While Techno was standing in the middle of the parking space, someone must’ve recognized him as he heard someone yell, “Hey is that Technoblade?” 

In a bout of panic, Techno looked around and saw a poster of him and a few other well known dancers. He first hid around a car and waited until it was mostly calm again. He got up...and began posing in front of the poster. A ridiculous view as the poster didn’t reach the ground so Techno’s legs were severely out of place.

Techno looked around and sprinted into the main convention area. There, he saw more posters of different popular dancers such as, DanTDM, Stampy, The Captain, Dream, and more. Up ahead he heard distressed kazoo noises. He could vaguely make out what the person is saying.

“T⚍ʖʖ𝙹, t⚍ʖʖ𝙹 i ℸ ̣ ⍑╎リꖌ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ꖌᔑ⨅𝙹𝙹’ᓭ ᓭℸ ̣ ⚍ᓵꖌ” (Tubbo, Tubbo I think the kazoo’s stuck)

“Alright that was a funny bit wouldn’t you agree Ranboo?”

‘Tubbo and Ranboo are here?’ Techno wondered.

“T⚍ʖʖ𝙹 ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ꖌᔑ⨅𝙹𝙹’ᓭ ᔑᓵℸ ̣ ⚍ᔑꖎꖎ|| ᓭℸ ̣ ⚍ᓵꖌ!!!” (TUBBO THE KAZOO’S ACTUALLY STUCK!!!)

“Is it actually stuck?”

“||ᒷᓭ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ꖌᔑ⨅𝙹𝙹 ╎ᓭ ᔑᓵℸ ̣ ⚍ᔑꖎꖎ|| ᓭℸ ̣ ⚍ᓵꖌ!!” (YES THE KAZOO’S ACTUALLY STUCK TUBBO)

“PLAY IT OUT THEN!!!”

More kazoo noises then,

“Ok. Ok. We’re good, we’re good.”

Techno saw them turn towards him so he quickly jumped in front of another poster. Ranboo, with his long legs, stepped in front of Techno first and snickered, taking a picture. Tubbo followed quickly and pointed at the poster, utterly dumbfounded. Ranboo took a few more pictures and Tubbo turned to talk to him. Techno saw this opportunity to escape.

He sprinted away from the two and ran behind a large display. 

“WHERE DID HE GO??”

Techno quickly ran to find another poster that was more out of sight. While he was posing in front of said poster, he heard a loud shout from the corner.

“GIVE ME THOSE TOES PRETTY BOY!!!”

Tecno heard a responding scream saying “NO I’M IN MY EGIRL GET UP GO AWAY!!!”

Techno peeked around the corner and he saw two people. A girl (boy?) holding onto something or someone that was completely still while someone with a seemingly normal blue hoodie. That is until Techo noticed there was a pug face inside of the hood. The pug guy was making grabby hands towards the boy’s (definitely a boy) feet.

The guy in blue was being held back by someone else with a hoodie. This time it was red and the hoodie had a face on it while being a half and half orange and green design. 

“GUYS WE CAN’T KEEP DOING THIS!!” That was Bad. Most definitely.

“GET HIS TOES VURB!” Skeppy. 

A crowd gathered around the Idots. Some were confused, others were amazed that these dancers were as chaotic as they portrayed themselves as. Techno, once again retreated to a more secluded area, this time by the entrance. 

By the entrance, Techno saw his family walk through the door. He kept posing in front of the poster after texting his family that he has seen them. 

“Wilbur do you see Techno?” Phil asked. 

“No not really.” Wilbur replied. Techno had to suppress a smirk.

“Well I’m going to go to the practice rooms see you Philza Dancecraft!” Tommy waved at the duo and ran off.

Philza laughed in response and he looked directly at Techno. The man snickered and Wilbur turned to look at Techno.

“What? What’s funny Phil?” Wilbur asked.

“Are...Will are you kidding me?” Philza asked.

“All I see is that dodgy poster Phil. “ Wilbur stated.

Philza walked up to Techno and ruffled his hair. 

“Phil! My disguise!” Techno whined.

“What didya think we would play Dora the explorer?” Phil laughed.

Techno grumbled and the three of them went up to the viewer’s booth. 

-x-

Techno spent months teaching Tommy this routine after the little racoon went through his old phone and found the videos of his older competitions. Techno was getting a bit antsy as Tommy was supposedly going last. 

The announcer walked up to the stage again once the dancer finished. “Let’s give a hand Scott S. Major everybody!!!”

Cheers and whoops rang out through the crowd.

“Yes, yes. Everyone let us welcome the pug himself, Contestant number 5, JustVurb!” 

Techno’s eyes drifted to the man climbing up the stage. He recognized that hoodie. Who wouldn’t? Unknowingly, Techno whispered “The toe man.” out loud.

Wilbur and Phil heard this and Wilbur immediately burst out laughing as Phil was trying to stifle his laughter. 

“Yeah Techno. He’s the toe man.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the Third Quarter went by wayy too quickly so...


End file.
